Prinzessin Zelda
Prinzessin Zelda '''ist eine eponymisches Charakter in den Zelda Spielen. Sowie der Name The Legend of '''Zelda ist der Namenträger aller Zelda-Spielreihen . Zelda kommt in fast allen Spielen der Serie als Prinzessin von Hyrule vor. Sie ist Trägerin des Fragments der Weisheit und wird in vielen Spielen von Ganondorf oder Vaati entführt. Durch das Fragment besitzt sie wenige magische Kräfte, die zum Beispiel schwache Kreaturen für eine kurze Zeit festhalten können. Sie ist nicht leicht von einer Sache abzubringen, die sie vor hat und ist oft in Gedanken verloren. Manchmal vergisst sie Formalitäten, wie sich zum Beispiel standesgemäß vorzustellen. Zelda hatt auch ein anderes Ich unzwahr Shiek in das sie sich mit ihrer Zofe Impa Verwandeln kann. Shiek lehrt Link In Orcarina of Time die verschiedenen Teleportmelodien und zeigt ihr wahres ich Als Zelda erst am Ende des Spiels. Ausserdem scheint Zelda eine Verbindung zu den Lichtpfeilen zu haben. Name Der Name Zelda wurde für das Spiel ausgewählt, weil dem Hauptentwickler und Erschaffer von the Legend of Zelda, Shigeru Myiamoto der Name so gut gefallen hat, er hatte ihn zum ertsen mal gehört, als über Zelda Fritzgerald, die Frau eines der Ursprünglichen Entwickler, die Rede war. In der Spieleserie wird der Name in Form eines eigenen Spiels erklärt: In Zelda: The Adventure of Link (der einzige Titel ohne das "the Legend of" im Namen) wird die Geschichte erzählt, dass einmal ein böser Zauberer dem Prinzen von Hyrule etwas vom Triforce erzählt hat, einer unglaublichen Macht, und dass seine Schwester, die ursprüngliche Prinzessin Zelda, wüsste, wo das Triforce sei. Als die Prinzessin dieses Geheimnis nicht Preisgeben wollte, verfluchte der Zauberer die Prinzessin zu einem ewigen Schlaf, der so lange hielt und nicht gebrochen werden konnte, dass der Prinz und der Zauberer schließlich starben und das Geheimnis über das Erwachen der Prinzessin für immer verloren schien... bis eines Tages ein junger Mann in einem grünen Gewand es sich zur Aufgabe macht, diese Prinzessin von ihrem Fluch zu erlösen... Zelda, eine Prinzessin im Wandel der Zeit In jedem der Zeldatitel gibt sich Zelda ein klein wenig anders. In Ocarina of time zum Beispiel ist sie eine verängstigte, unreife aber starke Persönlichkeit. Hier kann sie mit ihrer Magie Wesen bannen. Sie ist das einzige Bindeglied zwischen der Welt von Hyrule und der Welt der Weisen. Wahrscheinlich ist das auch der Grund, warum sie so oft entführt wird. In Twilight Princess dagegen, ist sie eine erwachsene und reife Person, die mit den Lichtgeistern Eldin, Phirone, Latoan und Ranelle in Kontakt steht. Sie beherrscht eine Vielzahl von magischen Fertigkeiten, wie zum Beispiel Licht in gebündelter Form auf ihre Gegener loszulassen. Außerdem ist sie hier eine hervorragende Bogenschützin und die einzige Person, die der heiligen Kraft der Lichtpfeile gewachsen ist. Die Zelda aus The Wind Waker trägt den bürgerlichen Namen "Tetra" und ist aufgrund des Untergangs des Königreich's Hyrule 1000 Jahre zuvor nicht wirklich eine Prinzessin, sonder eine sehr erfolgreiche Piraten Kapitänin. Als solche ist sie weit frecher und unverfrorener als alle Zeldas zuvor, jedoch ebenso klug. Ihre magischen Kräfte und Fähigkeiten mit dem Bogen machen sich auch hier wieder bemerkbar, als sie Link im letzten Kampf gegen Ganondorf mit Lichtpfeilen zur Seite steht. Außerdem besitzt sie einen Säbel, der wohl in ihrer "beruflichen" Tätigkeit zum Einsatz kommt. In The Minish Cap ist Zelda ein junges Mädchen, dass von Vaati entführt wird, weil sie die Trägerin des Force ist, einem Artefakt mit ähnlichen Kräften wie das Triforce. Das mag wohl der Grund für ihre starken magischen Kräfte sein, die im Laufe der Serie, auch ohne das Triforce der Weißheit, oft zur Geltung kommen. Sie hat thelepatische Kräfte und konnte deswegen genau das sehen, was auch Link gesehen hat (Ähnlich wie Tetra in Phantom Hourglass). Ansonsten ist sie nicht weiter begabt. In A Link to the past ist Zelda selbst eine Schlüsselperson. Sie ist eine der 7 Maiden des Lichtes, die das Portal zum geweihten Land versiegelt. In diesem Spiel tritt zum ersten Mal der böse Magier Aghanim auf den Plan, der das Portal zum heiligen Land öffnen möchte. Selbst in Links Awakening tritt eine Art von Zelda auf. Auf der Insel Cocolint, trifft Link eine Frau namens Marin, die Zelda verdammt ähnlich sieht. Kategorie:Charakter Kategorie:The Legend of Zelda